


不認識

by BiteFirst



Category: LCK RPS, League of Legends Pro Players, League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, SK Telecom T1, T1 - Freeform, 高中日常
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteFirst/pseuds/BiteFirst
Summary: 所有人都知道李相浩跟朴辰成不認識對方，只有李相浩跟朴辰成不知道。
Relationships: Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Lee "Effort" Sang-ho, 朴辰成/李相浩
Kudos: 11





	1. 認識

**Author's Note:**

> If there's no Tedfort fandom, I'll be the one man army.  
> 漢字名稱來自官方，Ellim沒有漢字名字，亦使用官方提供的崔엘림。

「說到這個，相浩啊，你知道他嗎？」崔元瑛伸長手臂，讓李相浩能看清楚他手機裡的照片。

照片裡的人抱著超巨大泰迪熊，非常開心地笑著，脣形像是愛心；黑髮，瀏海微捲，頭髮似乎很蓬鬆。

李相浩端詳了一下。崔元瑛補充說明：「他現在不是這個樣子，他染金髮了，眼鏡也換了。你想看看？」

「嗯……」李相浩瞄了一眼掛在黑板上頭的時鐘，「沒印象。不認識。」

已經十二點二十五分了。

崔元瑛放下手機，稀奇道：「竟然不認識？三年三班朴辰成？」

「我應該認識他嗎？」李相浩幫他把亂七八糟的餐盒整理好，不以為意地說。

「你不應該認識他嗎？」崔元瑛還處於李相浩不明白的驚訝裡，「我以為全校都知道他？他這麼活躍。」

朴辰成。綽號是Teddy，喜歡泰迪熊、甜食，社交範圍是一整個學校──或是一整個區？他好像認識麻浦高中的李相赫跟金赫奎，是個跟校長也能當朋友的奇葩。

李相浩手抵著下巴，想了想，說：「沒有吧，至少我不認識他。他活躍，跟我也沒有關係。我沒有必要認識他，我們目前的活動更沒有交集。」

「哇你好傷人。」崔元瑛摀著臉。

「這是事實。而且我怎麼會認識這種人？」李相浩聳肩。

崔元瑛知道李相浩是真的不明白，其實他的社交圈跟朴辰成高度重疊──被涵蓋了。

他舉雙手投降：「好吧，不知道也沒什麼，我只是好奇想問問而已。回去了。」

「嗯。」李相浩對崔元瑛揮了揮手。崔元瑛回一年八班去了。

李相浩看向窗外，用手機拍了張照片傳給Line聊天室釘選的人。天很高，風是涼爽的，陽光溫和地包裹雲翼，像鍍了金的翅膀。

相浩偶爾覺得那個人也長著一雙翅膀，本來應該展翅高飛，卻直直地飛進他的手心。

那個人問：吃飽了嗎？

李相浩看著一朵白雲從左邊飄到右邊，回：沒。不喜歡午餐的菜。

那個人問：我有冰過的巧克力餅乾，你要吃嗎？

李相浩笑了：大中午？為什麼是冰過的？

相浩彷彿能看見那個人在他面前，笑得眉眼彎彎地說：上學期幫選修課老師的忙，辦公室的冰箱我可以用。你要不要吃？

他回：好。

鐘聲響了。李相浩把手機關機，擺進抽屜。他站起身，向外走去。

應該在教室裡的人都還沒回來，也沒人注意到他離開。

每天中午都是這樣。李相浩的手機，在中午總是打不通。他午休會為了不被打擾而關機，同學們也都知道這件事。大家都忘了質疑三星的手機明明有靜音功能。

李相浩今天只是去領巧克力餅乾罷了。

因為午餐的菜很難吃，他沒吃飽，而有一個好心的人、跟他在同一個校園裡的人、一個朋友，願意和他分享巧克力餅乾。

畢竟人在做壞事以前，總要先備好一個官方說法。

是啊，李相浩知道朴辰成。他的確不認識別人手機裡的朴辰成。

他只認識手心裡的。


	2. 冰箱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冰箱：郭P4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巧克力餅乾是Market O的巧克力蘇打餅，真的好好吃。跟孔雀捲心酥一樣越冰越好吃！

「辰成？要用冰箱嗎？」家政老師蹲在冰箱前，看向朴辰成。

他正拿著一盒粉藍色紙盒等在她後頭。

「對，今天有點熱，怕巧克力融化。」朴辰成舉起手裡的東西，晃了晃。

家政老師眼睛亮了：「這很好吃！你等我一下。」

她把最後一包牛番茄塞進冰箱，接過巧克力餅乾，擺在不太顯眼的角落。

「放這裡可以嗎？幫你放旁邊一點，怕其他人拿去吃。」她小聲地說，「有些人會拿錯，超討厭。」

「這樣就好，謝謝老師。」朴辰成同樣放低音量，「今天要做什麼？」

「燉飯，有番茄、奶油跟青醬。」家政老師笑著說，「希望你們班早點過來，這樣時間比較充裕。能幫我跟班上同學講嗎？」

「好，謝謝老師。」

家政老師向他揮揮手，出了教室。

這裡是綜合教室，是一般教室的兩倍大；教室後面有一檯保溫箱、兩個大冰箱、六檯烤箱和四個煎檯，前面有六個長桌讓同學分組上課。長桌上還有黑色的塗料以防火，誰只要敲桌子都會被老師嚴厲地制止。

朴辰成上學期的選修課其實不是烹飪，但他時常幫綜合科老師們的忙，搬東搬西上刀山下油鍋──這樣不求回報的苦力很受老師們青睞，他獲得了自由進出綜合教室和使用冰箱與保溫箱的權力。

朴辰成一開始覺得這算不上什麼獎勵，直到他發現這裡是儲藏食物的大好地方──夏天的時候能有冰沙吃，冬天的時候能喝上一杯熱可可，全都依賴兩位冰箱朋友與一位保溫箱朋友的努力。

這對學生而言，簡直是莫大的恩賜。

還好在意識到這件事以前，他也沒有告訴誰他能夠這樣使用器材。要是被朋友們知道，應該會被大卸八塊或斬首遊街吧。文友贊他們肯定不會放過他。

朴辰成左手拿著粉藍色的餅乾盒。冰涼的表層逐漸冒出一粒一粒小水滴，染濕他的指尖。

八點放餅乾的時候，空氣還不像現在有些悶熱。風帶來暫時的涼爽，拂過朴辰成臉頰的時候，他正低頭傳著訊息。

朴辰成收到一張照片。

也許風就是從那張照片裡吹出來的，竄往他的心裡去，慰涼他的背脊。威力比冰箱還強大。

文友贊跟金康熙在群組裡瘋狂洗版，朴辰成思考了一下，決定先把群組靜音。

應該是快要夏天了，枝頭上的嫩葉也開始舒展身子；微風穿梭其間，會發出沙沙的聲響，惹人難以安睡。不過午休的鐘響總是有些催眠的魔力，能安撫所有躁動的血液。

金康熙和文友贊在洗版戰裡握手言和，他們決定先睡一覺再說。朴辰成切過視窗，迅速已讀過他們所有幼稚的訊息。

文友贊發現朴辰成在看，趁他關掉以前扔了好多個驚嘆號。

Cuzzzzzz：哥，你認識李相浩嗎？

RRRRRoach：誰？相赫哥的弟弟？

Gumayus2：不是，他是獨生子吧？

Teddy Park：我？

文友贊一個問題釣出了窺屏很久的兩個人，他自豪地輸入：國中生去睡覺，不要一直滑手機。

李玟炯送給他一個中指貼圖，沒再理他。文友贊滿意了。

他又問：哥，你真的不認識他？

朴辰成單手回覆：不認識。誰？

辰成這一次沒把群組禁音了。他將餅乾盒交給坐在地板上的人，在文友贊拋出更多莫名其妙的問題前，非常明智地選擇關機。世界彷彿突然安靜下來，群組喋喋不休又窮追不捨的靈壓消失了。

相浩是對的。關機才是正確的決定。

朴辰成看著身前的人想：下次連手機都別帶出來好了。

畢竟午休真的太短，溫存有些太長。

那個人輕輕地把盒子拆開，拉出裝著巧克力餅乾的塑膠盒。雖然巧克力餅乾確實是冰的，很可惜的是它們黏在一起，變成連體嬰了。

辰成有些抱歉的說：「八點才放冰箱，可能之前有點融化，再冰就黏住了。」

地板上的人沒說話，搖搖頭，又拍拍自己身旁的地板。辰成坐下來，讓他靠著自己。

屋頂的風很涼快。雖然是學校裡離太陽最近的地方，卻是最適合休息的地方。

在屋頂，能清楚看見學校周圍的景色。白天能看見遠方的山頭，夜晚有星星作伴，伸手就能抓住星光的尾巴。

辰成環抱住相浩，像遠方雲朵圍困住山嶺那樣，用下巴抵著相浩的頭髮。相浩伸手拍拍他的臉頰，把黏住的兩片巧克力餅乾分開，塞了一片到辰成的嘴巴裡。

「沒冰也沒關係。」相浩說。

辰成抱著相浩左右晃，問：「好吃嗎？」

相浩由著他亂晃，咬了一口剛剛被分開的另一片。

「好吃。」相浩對他笑著說，「很好吃啦。」

辰成笑出了愛心嘴：「對吧？」

他趁著相浩轉過頭時親了他的臉頰。相浩舒舒服服地躺在他的懷裡，開始覺得學校的大冰箱馬力不太夠。

冰的巧克力餅乾越吃越熱是怎麼回事。


	3. 巧合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蒸飯箱和巧合深藏功與名。  
> 金泰佑：？我聞到戀愛的酸臭味

「你想吃哪種口味？」辰成半掩著門問。

相浩看著他：「挑簡單的做吧。」

「好。」

義式料理的話，相浩喜歡吃紅醬。辰成想，那就是番茄了。

「你下去吧，我關門。」相浩轉過頭去，繼續望著天空的一點發呆。

他的聲音比較低，說話時給人一種沉穩的感覺，常常被人評價搭不上他那有些嬰兒肥的幼齒臉龐。也許只有辰成知道，這看似穩重的皮囊底下有個火熱的靈魂，會在玩雲霄飛車的時候放聲大叫，會在辰成難過低落的時候，給他一個溫暖的擁抱。

也只有辰成知道，他的相浩什麼時候在想他。

辰成忽然推開門，往相浩衝過去，非常用力地抱住他。

相浩沒有被撞飛，好像知道他會這麼做似的，一如他的嗓音沉穩地接住辰成，拍拍他的背。

他親了一下他的臉頰：「你要上課了。」

辰成用鼻子蹭了一下他的側臉，埋進他的脖頸，抱得更緊了。

Gumayus2：辰成哥不見了耶。

Cuzzzzzz：哥？去哪了？

Teddy Park：剛沒注意手機沒電，在綜合教室。

Teddy Park：我不認識李相浩。

Teddy Park：怎麼了？

不管文友贊還在輸入些什麼，朴辰成收起手機。家政老師點名的時候，他是壓線進教室的。家政老師總是對他的壓線睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，他不想因為手機惹她不高興。

開玩笑，要是不能用冰箱跟保溫箱怎麼辦？賣一百個文友贊也賠不回來。

燉飯說簡單不簡單，也沒有難得頂天，否則高中生做不來。

配料醬汁混一混放米下去煮，只要注意米芯和肉有沒有熟透就好。光是這點就能搞死一票人。

一組八人分的燉飯，要是沒熟，難吃就算了，拉肚子可就得不償失。

「高三了，分辨食物有沒有熟應該做得到吧？寧願過熟也不要沒熟。」家政老師道，「我會下去巡，有問題馬上問我。相信我，燉飯超好吃。」

朴辰成這組的所有人都是肉食動物，培根硬是買了兩倍的量。同組的女生很聰明地另起了一鍋煎培根，香氣四溢。朴辰成路過煎鍋偷吃了一片培根。

「幹嘛做燉飯，煎培根怎麼輸啊？好餓。」那個女生邊煎邊說，小馬尾一跳一跳。她的痛苦就是整組人的痛苦。

朴辰成把番茄糊倒進鍋子裡，沒說話。

早在踏進綜合教室時，他心裡就為家政老師瘋狂鼓掌高呼萬歲了。

廢話，當然要做啊。

還有人在餓肚子。

文友贊拉著金康熙去找朴辰成，目的是蹭吃。只有這個會讓他們有動力穿過一個走廊會合，再穿過好幾棟樓攔截朴辰成。

靠近綜合教室，燉飯的味道就要砸暈他倆。家政老師深受學生愛戴不是沒原因。

走出教室的人認出他們：「找朴辰成嗎？」

「對。」金康熙回。

好吧他根本不曉得為什麼他要幫忙回話，這明明是文友贊的鍋。

「他不在這裡哦。」手上捧著兩碗燉飯的小馬尾學姊說，「剛下課就走了。」

李相浩坐在教室哩，端著白色圓紙盒，配窗外風景小口小口吃。飯還在冒煙。

崔元瑛嫻熟地闖進來，拉開他前面的位子就坐。李相浩前座的人跟金泰佑是好朋友，金泰佑跟崔元瑛同班，給了崔元瑛這個方便，座位隨便他坐。

「你吃什麼？好香。」崔元瑛好奇地看了紙盒，「哪裡買的？」

李相浩撈起一個煎得金黃焦脆的培根：「昨天便利商店買的。」

「熱的？」

李相浩湯匙往前指向──蒸飯箱。崔元瑛點點頭：「我以為紙盒不能蒸。」

「可以吧？沒爆炸。」李相浩解決最後一口，拿起蓋子就要往外走。

崔元瑛拉住他：「都不問我要不要吃一口喔？你好絕情。」

李相浩面無表情，臉上寫滿了「口水病」。崔元瑛訕訕地放下手。

李相浩踏出教室時笑了一下。

蒸飯箱一言不發。

文友贊敲敲三年三班從前門數來第三個窗玻璃。金康熙中途拋下他去買飲料了。

朴辰成含著湯匙抬眼，拉開了窗：「嗨。」

「哥，燉飯呢？」文友贊趴在窗台上，努力伸長脖子。

朴辰成亮給他只剩殘汁的紙盒，手指比了一個V。

文友贊還不死心：「另外一份呢？」

「什麼另外一份。」朴辰成碾碎他的希望，「我只拿一份。」

文友贊傷心欲絕地打給金康熙：「辰成哥不愛我了，只有你愛我。」

金康熙在電話那頭說：「錯覺。沒有人愛你。」

文友贊聽到福利社阿姨收了兩罐飲料的錢，欣慰地對朴辰成吐舌頭。

朴辰成的手機螢幕亮了，訊息「啵」一聲冒出來。

Sang Mei：你做的都好。

朴辰成立刻原諒文友贊，心情很好地朝他揮手。

金泰佑終於從班導那裡拿回手機。一天沒手機他快往生了，班導宣告沒收他手機的時候，他感覺遠方有個老人在對他招手，要他過來喝湯過橋。

李相浩跟崔元瑛毫不憐憫他。

「做死的人活該投胎。」崔元瑛不以為意地說。李相浩的沉默像是最大聲的附和，重捶金泰佑的心。

金泰佑在這裡討不到拍，打開群組哭訴。

GGori：終於終於終於終於拿回來我快死了……

Cuzzzzzz：辛苦了呢，婆婆在招手了吧？

RRRRRoach：泰佑啊，人果然不能做壞事呢。

Gumayus2：做死的人活該投胎吧，泰佑哥？

「什麼啊。」金泰佑問，「元瑛你認識玟炯嗎？」

「認識啊，那傢伙最近吃我分。」崔元瑛頭也不回。冷硬的背影也救不回逝去的分數。

原來是已經投胎過的朋友啊。金泰佑心裡平衡了。

GGori：玟炯啊，小心一點，元瑛很生氣。

Gumayus2：我知道，我最近撞到他都直接跳。

逃避不可恥還很有用。李玟炯跟金泰佑深深地領悟到了。

Teddy Park：什麼什麼什麼？

Gumayus2：沒什麼啦，真的沒有仇。

GGori：你騙鬼吧。

Teddy Park：那把他邀進來吧？

Gumayus2：Teddy哥，我錯了。

「等一下。」李相浩突然出聲，「我忘記丟垃圾了，等我一下。」

他放下背包，拿著白色圓紙盒跑回教室。

崔元瑛本想探頭看金泰佑的手機，先瞥見了那個紙盒：「相浩也有忘記丟垃圾的時候啊，稀奇。」

金泰佑下巴努了努：「那是什麼？」

「裝燉飯的盒子。」李相浩背起包，「走吧。」

群組的訊息還在跳，金泰佑的目光回到了手機上。

Cuzzzzzz：辰成哥做燉飯都沒有留給弟弟們，好傷心啊。

RRRRRoach：真的。

Cuzzzzzz：只有康熙是愛我的。

Gumayus2：你確定嗎哥？

金康熙收回了上一條訊息：辰成哥是對的。

Gumayus2：友贊哥，我現在很確定了。

金泰佑隔著螢幕都能聽見李玟炯猖狂的笑聲。

他隨口說：「好巧，今天辰成哥他們班也做燉飯。」

李相浩盯著自己的手機：「巧合吧。」

GGori：好巧，相浩也吃燉飯。

Teddy Park：巧合吧。

金泰佑問：「相浩你認識辰成哥嗎？」

「不認識，我中午問過了。」崔元瑛替李相浩回答。

李相浩還在傳訊息。

Sang Mei：我跟他們一起走。晚點見。

直覺怪獸如金泰佑，看看崔元瑛，又看看李相浩，抓著自己的手機思考了一下人生。

李相浩一臉乖順地收起手機，專心聽這兩個今天在學校又幹什麼傻事。

友情大大方方，愛情小心翼翼。

手機在他的口袋裡亮起螢幕。

Jin Seong：路上小心。


	4. 沒有

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 朴辰成：我沒有女朋友

朴辰成壓了一下手機螢幕。

「哥，在幹嘛？」文友贊探頭。

「看時間啊。」朴辰成說，隨手把手機甩到外套上。

金泰佑、文友贊、金康熙、朴辰成四個人放學沒事幹，留在學校打籃球。朴辰成都是最早離開的那個，原因是去「看貓」。對此，其他三人頗有微詞。

不是，貓原來比兄弟重要？

金泰佑抱著球，在朴辰成後面欲言又止。他剛剛看見了朴辰成的手機鎖屏，是很普通的風景照，像是濟州島或釜山的海灣──有說不出的違和感。

哪裡奇怪？金泰佑摸不著頭緒，沒有開口。作為弟弟，平常的他並不介入哥哥們的戰爭，獨自享受袖手旁觀的樂趣。就像現在。

金康熙問：「不是啊，哥。你要走了嗎？」

「還沒啦。」朴辰成摸摸鼻子。

齁齁，還沒，所以是待會要的意思。

文友贊不滿地喊：「哥，你又不跟我們一起走了？」

「你要去哪裡啊？」金康熙追問。也就這種時候他跟文友贊默契度MAX了。

「回家。」朴辰成乾脆地回答。

金泰佑有點意外，平常他們都會為「辰成哥到底要去哪裡？」這個問題吵鬧半個小時，演變成文友贊、金康熙聯手壓制朴辰成打球的戲碼；朴辰成一邊大叫「饒了我吧」一邊拉攏金泰佑跟他一起對抗惡勢力。

要是每次朴辰成都乾乾脆脆地回，哪有那麼多事。

金泰佑旁觀著突然冷卻下來的空氣，點出了核心問題。

「哥，你不是交女朋友了吧？」

直覺怪獸並沒意識到自己一把火轟地炸了空氣。

文友贊和金康熙一臉恍然大悟。朴辰成不可置信地看著金泰佑。

「你真的是要回家嗎？哥？」金康熙的聲音像是發現布丁被文友贊吃掉。

「哥交女朋友了？」文友贊緊接著說，「我們被背叛了嗎？」

「沒有，真的沒有。」朴辰成舉雙手投降，「泰佑啊，不要亂說話。」

眼見事態要變成「辰成哥到底到底有沒有女朋友？」大亂鬥，金泰佑終於發現他該滅火了。

「沒有啦，我開玩笑的。」金泰佑搔搔臉，「只是哥每次都先走，我才這樣說。」

朴辰成好氣又好笑：「如果有的話我幹嘛瞞你們？」

「辰成哥的確不像是有女朋友。」金康熙想了想，「班上的傢伙交了女朋友之後頭抬得比天還要高，手機桌布都是他女朋友，恨不得所有人知道。」

「哥，要是交女朋友，讓我們知道吧？」文友贊笑嘻嘻地說。

朴辰成回以微笑：「真的沒有。」

朴辰成想，我說的是實話。沒有女朋友就是沒有女朋友。

他又點了點手機螢幕，18:32。

「我該走啦。」朴辰成揮了揮手。

金泰佑沒有再攔截他，轉頭和金康熙文友贊討論晚餐要去哪吃。

金泰佑嘴裡叼著文友贊塞進來的蛋餃才幡然醒悟。

「那個啊……」金泰佑含糊地說。

「吞下去再說話啦。」文友贊也含著蛋餃，被金康熙白眼攻擊。

金泰佑吞下蛋餃卻沒再開口。他想，剛剛辰成哥的鎖屏螢幕不是相浩嗎？

好多人站在港灣旁，他在那群人裡看見李相浩的側臉。只瞥過一瞬間，他最初沒認出來那個熟悉的臉龐。

「……沒有。」大概是看錯了。直覺怪獸夾起一塊肉，把這件事拋到腦後。

﹝18:32﹞ Jin Seong：待會見。

﹝18:33﹞ Sang Mei：我到市區等你。

男人的嘴，騙人的鬼。


	5. 散場

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「社會頭版會這樣寫：高中生情侶散場時遭襲，陳屍電影院門口……」

「看電影嗎？好像又有折扣了。」金彰東手插口袋，看著操場邊逐一亮起的大燈，「最近有什麼電影嗎？」

市區有間電影院，占地跟廳院都不大，由於地利很受學生們歡迎，時常推出學生套餐、情侶套餐之類的優惠。

崔엘림躺在跑道上打哈欠：「……《Frozen2》？」

「不是，我們兩個去看那個？」金彰東加重語氣，「我、們、兩、個？」

崔엘림彈了起來，大聲喊：「怎樣，你現在是瞧不起迪士尼？」

「不是……不是，沒別的選項了嗎？」金彰東有些無奈。

崔엘림想了一下，拿出手機，找準名字撥通電話。

金彰東還在努力思考有什麼電影能看。

「玟炯啊，看電影嗎？」崔엘림打開擴音，看向金彰東，「有折扣，對。彰東在我旁邊。」

李玟炯有些失真的聲音從電話那頭傳來：「哥，要不要找友贊哥跟泰佑哥？」

「友贊哥跟泰佑去吃晚餐了。」金彰東回。

入夜的風帶來些許涼意，金泰佑拍案吃部隊鍋暖和身子，離開球場時遇見正要去找崔엘림的金彰東。金彰東想到還在跑道上吹風的崔엘림，婉拒一群人共進晚餐的邀請。

「看那個吧？之前很紅的那個？」喀喀兩聲清脆的鍵盤聲響起，李玟炯接著說，「《Frozen2》？」

空氣安靜了一會。

崔엘림擠眉弄眼，金彰東的心被他猖狂地來回輾壓成齏粉。

金彰東成功克服心理障礙前，他們已經站在排隊買票的隊伍裡了。

「有什麼套餐？」崔엘림踮起腳尖，伸長脖子，嘗試讓視線突圍。

金彰東無情地擋在他面前，任他推擠叫罵也巍然不動：「八折。」

崔엘림跟金彰東差點原地決鬥。

李玟炯哇了一聲：「欸，學生情侶套餐半價耶。太誇張了吧？」

「要怎麼證明是情侶啊？」金彰東一邊問，一邊以身高壓制著崔엘림的進攻。

崔엘림仍未放棄，直直瞪著高他半個頭的金彰東。

「沒差吧，其實就是兩個人半價的意思啊。只要你敢說『一份情侶套餐』。」李玟炯賊兮兮地笑，「你們要不要？」

金彰東露出了超級酸澀的表情，像嘴裡含著純檸檬汁，又氣又笑，覺得自己顏面神經要失調。

崔엘림的臉已經皺成橘子，說：「玟炯，你找別人吧。」

李玟炯忍住不翻白眼：「你們好煩，不就是省點錢嗎？」

他掏出手機，找準群組，劈哩啪啦打字發送。

Gumayus2：學生情侶套餐半價，有誰現在想看電影嗎？

RRRRRoach：啊，不早說，我已經上車了

Cuzzzzzz：可惜，不然我可以跟康熙一起去的

RRRRRoach：不要擅自把我劃分進你的口袋名單裡啊喂！

GGori：我也上電車了，下次吧？

Gumayus2：欸

Gumayus2：那辰成哥呢？

GGori：他早就回家啦

李玟炯惋惜地收起手機，但他沒有氣餒。

「不考慮一下嗎？省的錢還可以再看一次電影耶。」李玟炯見金彰東的靈魂不在原地了，對崔엘림進攻，「엘림哥？拜託？」

大部分時候崔엘림是最好說話的人，以前也跟班上幾個同學湊過幾次家庭套餐，這次他卻少見的態度堅定：「不要，反正最近沒什麼電影好看。」

李玟炯的心在為省不下的錢淌血。明明左右都成雙成對，這哪有什麼奇怪？

他的眼睛骨碌碌地轉，掃視著人群，無意間瞥見一號櫃台前的兩個男生，穿著跟他們一樣的制服，好奇地看了一下。

「欸。」李玟炯打斷吵個不停的兩位哥哥，「他們兩個人來也點情侶套餐啊，就說這不奇怪了。」

個頭比較高的男生一頭金髮，背對著他們，彎下腰與櫃檯交涉。左邊的男生較他矮一些，黑髮配平框眼鏡，一臉好學生的模樣，側靠著櫃台滑手機。兩個人距離隊伍最前端的李玟炯不遠，他確實聽見一號櫃檯的服務生對著麥克風說「學生情侶套餐一份」。

崔엘림直指問題核心：「如果他們真的是情侶，這就不奇怪啊。」

兩個男生取票離開，李玟炯說服未果，乖乖地買了三張八折學生票。金彰東很高興一號櫃台小姐聽見《Frozen2》沒有半點異色，不然他耗費半個小時的心理建設會瞬間潰堤。

走上樓領爆米花時，崔엘림突然想起晚餐，說：「彰東，你有吃晚餐嗎？」

「看完再吃消夜。」金彰東聳肩，「爆米花就夠了。」

吃不胖的傢伙。李玟炯和崔엘림不約而同地羨慕中。

進影廳前，李玟炯發現那兩個男生走在他們前頭，似乎也是來看《Frozen2》。金髮的男生給他很熟稔的錯覺，沒看到正臉，想不透是哪裡熟悉。

「……好險我沒有答應。」崔엘림走進影廳的第一個感想，「情侶套餐是沙發座欸。」

這個影廳的前三排和兩側的座位全部都是情侶沙發。

金彰東腦內演繹了一番他獨自一人坐在中央被情侶沙發包圍的畫面，背脊發涼。

影廳沒有坐滿，他們很榮幸獲得倒數第三排的中間座位，視野開闊，觀影體驗極佳──兩旁的情侶沙發也是一覽無疑。

「我就說不要看這部。」金彰東摀住雙眼。電影開播前他們還要忍受好幾分鐘的痛苦，他不想知道左邊的情侶看完電影之後還要去夜衝。

「……我們是來看電影的，彰東哥。」李玟炯心態很穩地拍拍他的肩膀。金彰東沒有力氣拍掉他的air pod。

崔엘림情義相挺，傳了好幾張親友分享的貓貓狗狗給金彰東，治癒身心靈的痛楚。

金彰東千辛萬苦做的心理建設最終敗在單身狗的自卑上。

電影散場，廳內照明亮起。

李玟炯看著前方情侶沙發右側的金毛。他攬過黑髮的肩，兩個人頭靠著頭，親暱地自拍。

有些影像浮出腦海，而李玟炯捉不住影子的尾巴。

……誰？

李玟炯跟著金彰東的步伐，盯著崔엘림的球鞋，問號縈繞不去。

朴辰成存好自拍，又親了一下李相浩的臉頰。李相浩回頭，倒數第三排的中間座位已經空了。

「走了。」

「嗯。」

朴辰成抱住李相浩，歪歪斜斜地站起身。李相浩推他的腰，朴辰成不知道他嘴角彎彎的，笑瞇瞇地放開手。

李相浩穿好外套，只見朴辰成空著左手背在身後。他自覺地抓住朴辰成的掌心。

「買衣服嗎？」朴辰成把手機遞給他。

螢幕上是Nike出的新帽T，灰藍雙色供人挑選。朴辰成的意思是：穿不穿情侶衣？

李相浩拉著他往外走：「看你。」

灰色兩件。

朴辰成心滿意足，拉著李相浩的手左搖右晃，「要不要去看球鞋？在隔壁。」

李相浩握緊他：「好。」

崔엘림停下腳步，李玟炯嚇了一跳。

「哥，幹嘛？」李玟炯揉了揉鼻子，不好意思承認自己沒在看路。

「……前面有人在哭，哇。」崔엘림小聲道，「繞路走嗎？」

收拾場內垃圾的黑色大回收桶旁邊慣例站著兩個工作人員，有個女孩蹲在旁邊，靠著回收桶大哭不已。一個工作人員手足無措地安慰，另一個司空見慣似的嘆氣。

金彰東從包裡抽出一整包衛生紙，自告奮勇地上前，遞給她。那個人看了看金彰東手裡的衛生紙，哭得更大聲了。

崔엘림跟李玟炯貼著牆走，崔엘림不知道該不該笑：「彰東好勇敢。」

「同病相憐吧。」李玟炯說，「那個女生剛剛自己坐一個沙發。」

不是兩個人到場的話不能購買情侶套票，肯定是先訂好才能一個人取票。

金彰東分明是被情侶沙發刺激到了，激發出他的同理心。

「怎麼了？」

那女生哭得很醜，不敢抬頭：「我……可以說嗎？」

「可以啊。」李玟炯在她旁邊蹲下。

她抓住金彰東的手，抬起哭花的臉──三位高中生肉眼可見地扭曲了下──對著三個人大喊：「他們兩個婊子配狗天長地久老娘早說過訂好電影票竟然到電影院才跟老娘分手還馬上跑去逛街天殺的狗崽子我要他們不得好死雞雞爛掉，老娘明天還要上台展演他們今天鬧這齣是不是存心跟我過不去七年情誼全部餵狗老娘真的看走眼了盲眼智障才跟她是閨蜜！」

人間慘劇。

金彰東忽然覺得，三個男高中生看迪士尼動畫好像也不是什麼大不了的事情。

Gumayus2：電影看完了，有人在垃圾桶旁邊哭

Gumayus2：哇她差點吐在彰東哥臉上

RRRoach：好慘

Gumayus2：店員還要拿拖把來清，太慘了

Teddy Park：悲劇

Gumayus2：剛剛有一對情侶走過去

Gumayus2：她的表情

Gumayus2：感覺會從包裡掏槍出來掃射

Cuzzzzzz：你們還沒離開啊？

Gumayus2：彰東哥借她衛生紙，我跟엘림哥也跟著他蹲下來

Gumayus2：不能走啊，她現在抱著彰東哥哭

金彰東嘴角抽蓄地拍了拍她的背。

李玟炯看著那對牽手的高中生情侶越走越遠，手上動作沒停過：辰成哥，我在電影院看到好像你的人。

朴辰成瞄了一眼腳踩的玻璃地板，他和李相浩牽手的倒影正緩緩向前。

他覺得自己笑得有點沒良心。

Teddy Park：是嗎？

Gumayus2：就剛剛走過去的那對情侶

Teddy Park：我不羨慕要被機關槍掃射的人

「你當然不羨慕啊。」李相浩開口，「你就是要被掃射的傢伙。」

「你也有分，相浩啊。」朴辰成愉悅地回，「社會頭版會這樣寫：高中生情侶散場時遭襲，陳屍電影院門口……」

殉情也快樂，是吧？


	6. 牽緊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 經過他倆的女生說：「手大就牽不緊欸，不好。」

「辰成，你手好大。」借朴辰成Switch的同學說，這是他坐在旁邊觀戰一陣子的心得。身為手殘黨想學習高端的操作，結果只看出了手大的結論。

「……會嗎？」朴辰成張開五指，看了看，「就普通大吧，打遊戲蠻方便的。」

「普通大還是大啊。」經過他倆的女生說，「手大就牽不緊女朋友欸，不好。」

另一個男生走過來，攬住她：「謝謝這位小姐分享個人經驗。」

女生毫不客氣地翻了個白眼。朴辰成一邊敲著按鍵一邊笑。

「啊你們走開啦，好煩！」朴辰成旁邊的同學大叫，「秀恩愛死得快！出去！」

女生趕緊正色道：「手大的話彈鋼琴有優勢。我手張到裂開也沒辦法跨十度啊。」

「……我覺得牽不緊沒什麼吧？」朴辰成正在激戰，反應遲緩地說。

「什麼啊？」

朴辰成又贏了一把，放下Switch對著他道：「讓她握緊你不就好了？」

喔。

……喔？

朴辰成埋首遊戲中。他身旁那位看得滋滋有味，不等朴辰成停下來就滔滔不絕地分享心得。

放學鐘聲終於敲了。男生揹起女生的書包，理所當然地道：「那傢伙遊戲打成那樣，放學都在打球，怎麼可能有。」

「不一定啊。」女生牽起他的手，「要是有人跟他一樣會打遊戲也打球，不就有機會了嗎？」

「是嗎？妳不打遊戲也不打球耶。」

「不要吵啦，陪你看球打遊戲很不錯了好嗎。你手很大，專心牽行嗎？」

「妳沒聽朴辰成說什麼？是妳要握緊一點啊。」

他們在拌嘴聲中穿越中庭的花圃。女生回頭望了一眼，庭園中央只有緩緩零落著葉的小樹。

李相浩收起手機。紅磚鋪成的道路上有幾片枯葉，他劃劃腳將它們聚集起來，一次踩碎。

有人從後面捏住他的耳朵。手指是溫熱的，很快暈粉了他的耳垂。

「相浩呀，有想我嗎？」

李相浩沒回頭，捉住他作妖的手：「中午不是才見面嗎？」

「那也可以想啊。」朴辰成伸長雙臂和相浩頭靠著頭，重心壓在他的背上，熊一樣地攀住他。

辰成式的巨熊撒嬌。李相浩想，右手撫上他的臉頰。

「嗯？」朴辰成笑得很開心。

相浩蹭過辰成的唇瓣，貼著他的左臉笑了一下：「嗯。」

遠方運動場的人聲吵雜，校排球隊一記殺球結束了市區預賽，學生們裹著汗水的吶喊鮮明萬分。

朴辰成和李相浩的呼吸很安靜，輕輕地交融著。

Cuzzzzzz：排球贏了

RRRRRoach：他們真的好強

Cuzzzzzz：有誰留下來看籃球？我要走了

Teddy Park：我在

Teddy Park：籃球館，已經開始了

Gumayus2：哥不是不看市賽嗎？

Teddy Park：最後一年看一下ㅋㅋ

Gumayus2：感傷

GGori：哥哪裡是感傷的樣子啊zz

朴辰成抓著李相浩的手，掂了掂。

他們正窩在籃球館二樓看台的角落，也不嫌悶熱，兩個人挨得緊緊。觀眾都聚在一樓，這個角度將他們保護得妥貼；李相浩能清楚看見每個人的聚精會神，卻無人能瞧見朴辰成亮晃晃的金毛。

「相浩不吃正餐嗎？」

朴辰成明知故問。李相浩當然吃，不曾浪費一粒米。只是他現在每天下肚的垃圾食物都是朴辰成的鍋。

「腸胃不好，就吃少一點吧。哥。」相浩拍拍辰成的肚子，爾後被自己的動作逗笑。

朴辰成看李相浩笑鼓的頰肉，愛心嘴藏不住。不等相浩抽離，右手覆了上去，仔細描摹相浩左手的輪廓。

指腹點點掌心，沿上撫去五指，搓了搓小拇指，再捏捏大拇指。朴辰成比過往的每個時刻都要認真，真摯地感受李相浩的溫度。

李相浩和他肩靠肩，不發一語，盯著場上的一舉一動。

朴辰成的指尖對準李相浩的指縫，肌膚貼著肌膚逐一彎曲，緩慢地包裹住。

「如果握不緊的話。」相浩替他完成這個動作，緊緊地握住他的手，「如果握不緊的話，我握緊就好了。」

朴辰成盯著李相浩上揚的嘴角。

相浩轉過頭來，與辰成四目相交：不是嗎？

嗶──

中場休息的哨音響起。場邊的積分掛著２３：２０，微幅落後。校隊球員互相激勵著，教練沒停下信心喊話。

朴辰成被李相浩牽著，一同觀賞場邊的兵荒馬亂。相浩死死掐著他的右手，他並不覺得痛，只是想咬住他戀人的指節。


	7. 只如

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love before sensing it.

0-1

  
李相浩匆忙推開演藝廳的門。

一節課的時間過了一半，他才借到演藝廳的鑰匙。上午聽完升學講座，他忘記把雨傘帶走了，再不趁沒雨的時候拿回來，就沒辦法回家。幸好整個下午是自主學習時間，回初中的時間綽綽有餘。

李相浩的視線掃過空闊而昏暗的演藝廳。他不知道燈的開關在哪，只能把厚重的門壓往左邊牆壁－－右門竟然被固定著－－盡量讓走廊的光透進來。四樓的走廊沒有開燈，全依賴窗外一點自然光照，陰雲厚重，雨滴隨時要落下來。

他小心翼翼地踏上座位第二排，等待眼睛適應黑暗。第四排之後的空間只看得見座椅的紅墊，連走路都要小心別被絆倒，直到廳內最後一排才有點光線，最裡面的牆壁上鑲著幾個高而小的窗戶，配合兩旁微微露出輪廓的雕飾，有股說不出的詭異感。

李相浩老神在在地回想雨傘放在哪。

他個子高，坐在第八排的邊緣，他記得自己隨手把雨傘扔在座位旁……有了。

李相浩蹲下身，探出手摸索椅墊底沿。這裡真的太黑了，他摸半天除了地板什麼都沒碰到，終於想起來有手機可以開手電筒。他縮在窄小的走道裡摸黑向前，左手克難地翻找背包。

把手機從外套口袋裡撈出來時，他的手腕被握住了。

大不了就是打開燈發現沒有人。李相浩用火燒的速度單手解鎖螢幕打開手電筒，發現抓著他的手的人還仰躺在地板上沒有要起來的意思，被光刺得眼睛睜不開。

「……不回去上課謝謝別煩我……」那個人轉過頭去，努力地躲避光源。

李相浩聽話地關掉手電筒，問：「您有看見一把黑色的雨傘嗎？」

他慢慢睜眼，仰起臉看李相浩：「……找傘嗎？」

「是的。」

那個人嘆一口氣，歪歪斜斜坐起身，好像有些不甘心地說：「手電筒打開，我幫你找。」

「請問燈在哪裡呢？」李相浩遞給他手機。

「後面的主控室吧，或是舞台上。都鎖著，將就一下。」

李相浩看清他的身影，穿著這間高中的制服，領帶打得馬馬虎虎，衣領卻很平整。他揉揉自己的黑髮，問道：「你怎麼在這裡？不用上課嗎？」

李相浩猜他看到自己的制服了：「三年級已經在自主學習了。」

「……這樣啊。考試辛苦。」他又問，「雨傘怎麼掉在這裡？」

「升學講座。」

「就近入學？」

「是的。」李相浩想跟他一起找，被他的手勢按進座椅，只好有問必答。

「我幫你找就好了。」朴辰成晃到最邊緣的第八排查看，「你成績很好吧？沒必要唸這裡。」

「在哪裡唸書都是一樣的。」初中生的聲音有些悶悶的。演藝廳只要不開空調空氣就非常不流通，朴辰成不知道這是哪個天才的設計。

「聽起來好彆扭，你是氣象主播嗎？」朴辰成好笑地說。

「……好。」乖寶寶初中生像是噎了一下才找回聲音。

朴辰成被逗樂了。他撿起滾到第七排座椅下的摺疊傘，連同手機一起還給初中生。

「早點回去吧。」朴辰成對他揮揮手。

初中生張嘴又閉上，好像很努力搜尋腦海裡有什麼話能說。

朴辰成隨便找了一個位子坐下，看著他發問：「你叫什麼名字？」

「……」初中生沒有馬上回答，回頭看了眼門口。朴辰成的目光很有耐心。

初中生放棄似的開口：「李相浩。」

朴辰成讓這三個字在腦袋裡滾過三次。

相浩啊。

「朴辰成。」高中生閉上眼睛，調整一個舒服的坐姿，「開學應該會看到你吧，學弟。」

「謝謝。」李相浩自己都不知道在謝什麼了，反正講謝謝不會錯。

朴辰成找到自己的外套，蓋住臉：「嗯。記得鎖門。」

李相浩移開注意，看著手裡的雨傘，走到門前停下。他想了片刻，拉起厚重的門，輕輕關上。

咯噠。

朴辰成聽著落鎖的聲音，頭也不回地扎進夢裡。

朴辰成再度睜開雙眼的時候，演藝廳不是一片黑暗。穿過門縫的光線灑亮一小塊紅絨地板，他盯著那處發愣，還沒回過神。外面大概是放晴了，演藝廳後窗映著蛋橘。

鐘聲敲響第五下，他站起身，穿好外套走下台階。放學的鐘聲總是那麼討喜，校園裡很快填滿吵雜的笑聲，遠遠地從主校舍傳來。朴辰成自四樓走廊的窗台望出去，斜陽暖暖地包裹無雲的天空，風聲消融在濕漉漉的泥土裡。

他兩階一步下樓，聽見二樓音樂班裡的學生大喊：「猜輸的去借鑰匙！」

經過他的學生越來越多，揹著不同樂器向上走去。捲髮學生大步跳躍掠過他身旁，朝走廊狂奔：「不用！門沒鎖！」

初中生沒把門鎖好啊。朴辰成心不在焉地想，推開一樓的玻璃門。

音樂老師從他身後走上樓，頂著疑惑的微笑說：「怎麼沒鎖？我上一節下課才確認過，不然怎麼叫你們去拿鑰匙……」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 別像氣象主播：是指講話別用最高級正式敬語－－通常用於報紙新聞、正式文書等。


End file.
